The Lost Family
by JaggerGamming
Summary: Dusk Belladonna, once an abandon child, now a family seeking huntress. This is not apart of my first RWBY fanfic. I might need a HAND with this, but Yang needs it more
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys. It's been a while. Sorry...Ive been busy with trying to find my charger for my laptop. It was under my bed ;-;. So I'm going to start up a new story! This time it is going to be with a new character that I have thinking of using, soooo lets get right into the character sheet!**

Name: Dusk (Adopted Last Name) Belladonna

Age: 17

Eye Color: Silver and Red

Weapon: Magnums

Semblance: Able to Read Minds

Faunus or Human: Cat Faunus

Hair: Long Black Hair reaching down to half way to the her back

Backstory:  
Being abandon by her parents at 5, she met a person that she calls her sister. Blake Belladonna. Blake protected her as long as she stayed near her. Dusk followed behind closely. As a child, Dusk was the odd one out, with her silver and red eyes and being a faunus. Blake has taught her everything she knows, so when it came time for the test to get into, she was more than prepared to pass the test. She doesn't have a lot of friends as she is scared to be hurt. She is not used to talking to people, so she is scared of talking to people.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blake, you alright?" I asked the girl wearing black sitting down reading a book

"Hmm?" she looks up "Yeah, I'm fine. Just reading this book."

I nod and lays my head on her looking at everyone. _I hate meeting new people...this is gonna suck if I get put on a different team then Blake._

A girl with bunny ears sits next to me and I look at her. "Don't like meeting new people or just shy?"

"Shy..." she said

"I am also, but you look like a nice person, name is Dusk Belladonna." I say smiling slightly

"My name is Velvet Scarlentina."

"Scarlentina...beautiful last name. As well as your first name." Gets up and helps her up "See you around" Walks out of the airship

I stretch as I look at where Blake was and I look around quickly getting scared. _Oh come on..._ I sigh and looks around as people get out of airships and I put my hood up and looks at my magnums. _They need to be cleaned here soon._ I smile as I put my magnums up and walk into the school.

* * *

After 10 minutes of listening to the headmaster talk, we got sent where we would be sleeping for the night as I place my stuff in a corner as Velvet comes up behind me and taps my shoulder.

"Hello Dusk" she says sweetly

"Hello Velvet" I say back and see three people behind her, "Who are these people?"

"They are my team, Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhasi, please meet Dusk Belladonna."

"Are you related to her?" Coco points towards Blake as I shake my head no

"No, I'm using her last time until I figure out my real last name. She was there when my parents abandon me because of my eyes and because of these." My cat ears and tail come out as my green and red eyes sparkle

Coco nods and walks away with Fox and Yatsuhashi. "Well, I love your eyes. See you later if you pass the test." Velvet said walking away as I'm blushing lightly.

"Hehe" I smile and lays down and slowly falls asleep.

* * *

 **And that concludes the first chapter of this new story. I hope you liked it, once this chapter goes up, I'll be working on the next chapter of Dawn's Adventure in Beacon and this story. -bows- See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have gotten two more characters to be Dusk's teammates. If you have a character that you would like to be in here, please feel free to message me or write a review.**

I woke up from my corner as everyone is getting dressed and I stand up and slowly get dressed in a black combat dress with a cape and hood. The lining of the hood and dress are yellow as around the lining is dark purple. I strap two holsters on my waist as I put my magnums inside them and on the front of my belt are clips for my magnums. I looked around as I quickly rush to Blake and hide behind her.

"Stop being so shy Dusk. Get to know people."

"Easy for you to say..."

Blake sighs as I move out from the side of her and follows her to a yard with platforms spread apart. Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stood infront of us and told us to stand on a platform. I stood on one next to a faunus lamb, with grey hair and my height. I quickly looked away as I started to stretch not really paying attention to what they are saying. Out of no where, the girl to the left of me gets launched into the air as a boy to my far right started asking ridiculous questions. I look at the platform as it springs up and sends me into the air as I flail around as I look around. _I need to slow down. I need to land._ I pull out my magnums and I start shooting to the side and front of me. I get serious and I keep firing as I bump into the girl that was next to me as I grab her and land on my back taking the impact damage as my aura is at half now and I wince.

"You alright?" I ask letting her go as we both get up

"Y-y-yes" She says shyly

I look at her as I quickly look away, "We should probably get going, get those whatever they are called."

"Chess pieces."

"Yeah...those."

I reload my magnums and start walking forward scanning around us. _Just stay calm Dusk...don't freak out...but don't be shy._ I sigh and put my magnums up.

"What's your name?" I ask trying not to be shy _Doing this for you Blake..._

"My name is Luna. What's yours?" She answered shyly

"Dusk Belladonna." I stretch my arms "Not related Blake Belladonna."

She nods as we start walking towards the middle. _Come on...where are you Blake...I feel very uncomfortable._ I start looking around as we near a broken down building of some sorts and there are chess pieces. We looked at each other as we both grabbed a piece as I look forward as a Beowoulf appears as I pull out my magnums and Luna pulls out her katana. I dash to the side as I shoot at the Beowoulf giving Luna a chance to strike. She surges up as she cuts the Beowoulf on its right side as I keep firing at it. My bullets keep its attention at me as Luna keeps attacking it. She gracefully slices its head off as I shoot it away smiling as I reload and put my magnums up. She looks at me shyly and quickly looks away as we held our chess pieces. I sigh and drag her by the back of her kimono as we walk up the hill. _I hate this as much as you do Luna. I really truly do, I just got to keep a promise._ I grudge up the hill, letting go of Luna as we walk side by side. We both slowly move away from each other as we get to the top of the hill.

"Chess pieces." Professor Goodwitch stick her hand out as we give her the chess pieces "You may return to the school."

We both nod as we head back to the school, keeping our distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is gathered at the room we were in yesterday when we came in. Luna is sitting down hiding, make sure she stays away from people as Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stand on the podium.

"Today, you all went into the Emerald Forest, found a partner, and collected the same chess piece. Those chess pieces will dictate your teammates." Professor Goodwitch told us

"Will Jacel, Sakai, Luna, Dusk please come up here."

Luna and I walk up together as a faunus girl monkey with orange eyes and a cut tail walks with a guy with cyan hair that is tall walks up also. I stand at the very left with Luna standing next to me.

"You all collected the pawn set. You are team DLJS, with Dusk Belladonna as your team leader. Congratulations." Professor Ozpin told the four of us

I looked shocked as I look towards the three of them as who I assume is Jacle rolls his eyes as Sakai looks over and smiles. Luna and mine eyes meet as we both look at each other and we both quickly look away and I'm blushing. I look towards Blake as she smiles and puts two thumbs up and I smile back. Professor Ozpin dismisses us as we all gather our stuff as he points us towards our new dorm. I see Luna struggling with her stuff, since I don't have much things, I walk to her and grab some of her stuff.

"Thanks" She said shyly

I nod and carry some of her stuff and my stuff to our new dorm as we walk in Sakai and Jacle already got their beds. I look around as I see 4 beds and I look at the box that I have.

"Hey Luna, c-can I h-ave this b-b-box?" I asked Luna shyly slightly blushing

She nods shyly not knowing what I'll do with it. I placed her stuff on her bed and set the box next to mine. I then placed my stuff on my bed, taking the blanket and pillow and putting them in the box, and laid inside the box.

"Goodnight Team." I say shyly closing my eyes

"Night!" Sakai said cheerfully

"Night" Jacel repsonded

"Nighty night" Luna said shyly

I slowly drifted off to sleep

:Dream:

 _"No don't do that!" A woman in black said_

 _A 5 year old version of me responds "Why?" I still mess with a knife_

 _The woman grabs the knife and slaps me "Bad Dusk!"_

I wake up and pop out of the box. Luna is sitting on her bed reading as Jacle and Sakai are asleep. She looks at me as I'm breathing heavily and crying.

"Dusk?" Luna says my name shyly, but worried

I look towards her as I calm down and wipe my tears. "I'm fine. Get some rest Luna, we got class tomorrow"I told her

She nods, putting her book down and lays away falling asleep. I sigh and lay back down in my box. _That can't be her...I'll think about it in the morning. I need more sleep._

I wake up to my team dressed in their school clothing as I get up and dress in the school clothing as I put my small black jacket on and tosses the hood up.

"Quite the sense of fashion, if I do say so myself" Sakai pointed out smiling

I smiled a little and nods. Luna's and mine eyes meet as we quickly look away blushing.

"Oh will you two kiss already?!" Sakai quesioned

"Yeah, I wouldn't be scared to kiss a girl." Jacle said cockily

Those comments caused Luna and I faces to turn red as I quickly ran out of the room and bump into Blake.

"Woah, Dusk. Got to be more careful and why is your face red?" She asked me

"Um, Um." Runs away towards the our class

I arrive at the class and sit where our team would sit. I put my hood up and set my head face down on the desk as the rest of DLJS come in and sit next to me as Sakai makes sure that Luna sits next to me. _Don't do anything weird Dusk and you will be fine. oh god...I think I like her..._ I lift my head up and set my chin on my arms as I listen to the lesson that Professor Oobleck is teaching. _Ugh, I hate classes and I haven't even been in one besides the ones Blake did as my teacher when she was teaching me how to use magnums. Only class I had, I just didn't hate it because Blake was my teacher...this one talks too fast..._

"Ugh...I hate classes" I say laying my head back down still listening

"I passed most of my classes back in Signal"

"Stop being cocky Jacle" Sakai snapped at him

He shakes his head and writes notes. Sakai sighs and her and Luna starts writing notes as I listen. _Sakai is nice, maybe I can talk to her about relationships...Blake doesn't seem to know much about relationships, so I hope Sakai knows more about it_.

I breath in and out as class ends "Sakai can I talk to you?" I ask her still being shy

"Sure!" she says cheerfully as everyone leaves "What do you want to talk about?"

I blush and look down "I don't know much about relationships. Could you tell me about them and what they mean?"

She giggles, "Relationships are when two people really like or love each other. They will put their lives at risk, too make sure the other is safe. They care about each other, but if one lets go and the other still holds on. It will hurt the one holding on a lot." she finishes saying and looks down

I shyly hug her and rubs her back "Shh"

She smiles and hugs back. I let go of the hug and walks out the classroom as Blake is waiting for me.

"You could have asked me about that." she said walking next to me as Sakai appears next to her

"Name is Sakai. What's yours."

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake responded

"So you are Dusk's sister?" Sakai asked Blake

"We aren't blood related. She just uses my last name because she doesn't know her last name. It is why she is coming to this school, to be able to find her real family and to find out her real last name."

Sakai looks at me and I nod, "Then I will help you find your lost family."

"As will I" Jacle says coming from behind us

"I will as well." Luna said shyly

I smile as Blake runs to her team, "Thank you guys."

"Someone is going to need to protect you and since I'm stronger than you all." Jacle said cockily

"Will you just shut up Jacle?!" Sakai snapped at him as Luna and I laugh

 _I think I can get used to this and maybe I won't be so shy._


	5. Chapter 5

I look at my team and smiles. _Usually it takes a while for people to go beyond my shy wall, but they did it. After saying that they will help me and...after what I talked about with Sakai, I feel more comfortable with talking to them casually, as I do with Blake_

"Still think I should be team leader...^ Jacle grumbles

"Well too bad, Dusk is our team leader. you have to deal with it." Sakai instantly snapped at him

I giggle and puts my hands behind my back and look up. Did Ozpin make a wrong choice...or did he think that I am a good enough leader? I don't think I would make a good team leader...

"Chin up Dusk. You will be a great leader!" She says smiling as Luna nods in agreement making me blush

"Thanks guys" I smile still blushing We walk into the cafeteria. I sit next to Blake and her team.

"Someone made Dusky blush"

"I said don't call me that...Blakey"

"And I told you not to call me that!" I sigh and look at her team as I quickly hide behind Blake

"Who is that?" a small girl wearing black and red clothing

"She looks like you Blake" a butsy girl with lilac eyes and long blonde hair pointed out

"As long as she isn't a bookworm, I might be fine with her" a girl with white hair and clothing said

"That is my sister, Dusk."

"Hi" I say shyly _I am so getting you back for this Blake_

"You never told us that you had a sister!" the small girl said, "My name is Ruby"

"My name is Yang Xiao Long!" the butsy girl introduced her self

"I'm Weiss Schnee" the really white one answered

"D-D-D" I try to say my name but having some trouble

"Dusk Belladonna" Sakai finished for me "She is our team leader. My name is Sakai and my partner's name is Jacle. Dusk's partner is Luna."

I look at her mouthing the words, Thank you, and she nods as I go to kiss Blake's cheek. Sakai sees me about to kiss Blake's cheek and she shoves Luna infront causing me to kiss her. We both look at each other and quickly turn around as our faces turns red. I get up and runs, blushing, to our dorm trying to be alone. Sakai chases after me as I go into to the dorm and curls up on my bed as Sakai walks in.

"Hey, What's wrong Dusk? I was just trying to get you guys moving." She said scratches behind my ears

I purr "I don't want a push. I want to take things slowly. I really do like her. I just don't know if she likes me and I don't know how to tell her. I'm just scared..."

"D-d-d-d-don't be" Luna's shy voice says walking into the room.

I blush brightly and covers my mouth, _Was she listening the whole time!?_ I look at Luna and she is looking down blushing.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sakai giggles and walks out of the room

We both look at each other blushing, "S-s-s-so you like me?" Luna asks

I slowly nod and blush more, "I d-d-do."

"I l-l-l-like y-you also, Dusk." she says blushing brightly.

I blush even brighter and she says, "But, I would like to get to know you better before we try anything."

I nod, "As do I" I stand up and hug her

She hugs back as we sit in the hug for a long time. Jacle and Sakai walks in.

"Alright love birds. Time for bed. We are going to an old people shelter and help them." Sakai said smiling, "Ozpin orders."

I nod as we let go of the hug and I get into the box that I sleep in. "Goodnight guys."

"Night" they all say as we all go to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up and get out of the box. Luna is sitting on her bed reading and looks at me.

"Morning Dusk." she said somewhat shyly

"Morning Luna." I responded running my fingers through my black hair

I walk to the bathroom with a red jacket, silver crop top, black pants, and red shoes with silver strings. I turn on the shower as I start to get naked. Jacle walks in as I quickly cover myself.

"Woah! I like what I'm seeing."

"Get out!" I punch him making fall out the bathroom as I close and lock the door

 _Perv._ I get in the shower as I start to wash myself. _Does he know how to knock?! Ugh, I'm lucky it wasn't Luna._ I run my fingers through my short black hair massaging the soap into my hair. _Finally got some sleep, maybe Luna saying that she also likes me made me sleep? I don't know... At least she knows I like her and I know she likes me._ I blush as I clean my body. _Maybe when we go to that old people place, I can find out more about my parents. 4 days into school and we already have a mission thing. I rather stay at school then interact with other people. I'll try and not be shy, but I will be shy anyway._ I get out the shower and dry myself off. I get dressed and walked out to Sakai awake and dressed.

"I heard my uncle is going to be at the house. He is terribly sick...he is going to die. There is no doubt about it." Sakai tears up, "I don't want to see him go."

Luna and I walk to her as we both hug her. Jacle sighs and joins into the hug reluctantly. We sit in the hug for a minute as I get a message on my scroll. I look at the message, _Helipad, 1 hour._

"Ok guys, we got one hour to get to the helipad, take a shower or whatever you need to do." I say somewhat shyly as I get on my silver crop top and red jacket, already having my silver pants and black boots on.

They all nod and Jacle goes and takes a shower as Luna and Sakai get dressed. I occasionally sneaked a peak at Luna as she dressed and blushes every time I sneak a peak at her. _Oh Oum, I think I love Luna. She is so nice and very pretty. She is kind and loves books. Maybe I can learn more about her while we go to our mission._ I smile at that thought and looks around.

"Any of you ladies care to take a look at my beautiful abs?" Jacle said

"No!" We all said in unison

Jacle grumbles and gets dressed coming back to the main room. We are all ready and we head to where our weapons are being held.

"Why do we need weapons again?" Sakai asked me

"I feel more safe if I had my weapons with me when exploring a new place ok?!" I said frustrated as I grab my magnums

"Oooo, we got a feisty leader!" Jacle announced, "I like it."

"Shut up Jacle" Sakai told him sternly

I strap my magnums to my waist and starts walking to the helipad. My team follows behind me as we reach the pilot. Sakai stands in front of the pilot.

"Everyone ready?" he asked Sakai

Sakai nods and we all get into the airship as the pilot gets in and we start flying towards Vale.

* * *

We land and I quickly run out and throw up. _I hate airships._

"Not so feisty now aren't cha!" Jacle jokes

"Shut...up..." I say before throwing up again

Luna pats my back as I stop throwing up and wipe my mouth with a napkin Sakai gave me.

"Ugh, I hate riding in airships. Thanks Luna and Sakai." I say thanking them

"Come on guys, I know where we are suppose to go." Sakai told us running ahead of us

We all start running to catch up and Luna and I run side by side. We both look at each other at the same time and quickly looks away blushing.

* * *

 _Luna_

 _Gosh, she is so pretty._ I look at Dusk as she looks back. I quickly turn my head away and blushes. _She caught me!_ I keep running as I start to go ahead of Dusk.

"I like a good chase." Dusk said quickly catching up to me

"Oh your on!" I told her acting like I was gonna win

 _Maybe we can have some fun, hehe._ I keep running as she keeps running the same speed. _How is she able to do this?! I thought I was faster than her._ I look behind her and see glyphs appear with each step she takes. _Her semblance is glyphs?_ I look in front as we crash into Sakai and Jacle and we all fall.

* * *

 _Dusk_

I laugh and giggle as we all fall. Luna and I look at each other

"You cheated!" Luna yelled at me

"What do you mean?" Unaware that I was using Glyphs

"You were using your semblance!"

"I don't know my semblance Luna." I said

"Well, you were using glyphs." Luna said sternly

"I was?!" I say excitedly, "Yes! I know my semblance finally!" I do a little victory dance

"Why you little!" Luna tackles me as I laugh

Jacle and Sakai look at each other

"They are made for each other." Sakai points out as they both watch us wrestle

"You can say that again." Jacle responds

Jacle and Sakai laugh and drag us apart, "Alright love birds, we have a mission to do."

Luna and I are laughing as we stand up and I check on my magnums and looks down in dismay.

"What's wrong Dusk?" Luna asks me calming down

"My magnums are broken..." I say pulling two broken in half guns

"I'm so sorry, I'll make you new ones and make them better!" Luna says apologeticly

"Thanks Luna" I thanked smiling

We all walked into the building as a person in the back were waving at us.

"Uncle!" Sakai runs to the person and hugs him

"Aww, its so glad to see you again." He says coughing

We follow Sakai closely and we stand beside her. "I see you already made some friends."

"I did. This is Jacle, Luna, and Dusk my leader" She said pointing at each other as she said our names

I quickly hide behind Sakai as Luna hides behind me.

"Sorry, those two are shy around new people." Jacle says

"It's quite alright." The old man told him, "I was once shy to new people as well."

Luna and I peered from behind Sakai, "H-h-hi" We both said shyly

Sakai stepped to the side revealing us as we quickly get behind Jacle. Jacle looks at us and smirks also stepping away.

"Guys stop it!" We both said as Luna hides behind Jacle and I hide behind Sakai

They both laugh as Sakai's uncle starts coughing badly. We all look at him as doctor's rush to him. There was a lot of yelling and panicking. The doctor's take him to a room and told us to stay back. We all look at Sakai and she is crying badly.

* * *

 _Sakai_

 _Why did he have to die now!? Why now when I just now visited him?!_ I think as I break down in tears _No this can't be happening. He is the only one i have left!_ My orange half cut tail sways as my teammates hug and hold me. I cry into them.

"Shh, we are here for you Sakai." Dusk reassured me

"Always" Luna also said

"Forever." Jacle said kindly

I look at them and hug them all tightly crying more, "I love you guys!"

We all sat in a hug as everyone looks at us.

* * *

 _Sakai, 2 hours later_

The doctors come out looking down. I have gone over my crying fit and unable to cry anymore. They walk towards us.

"Ms. Sakai, we regret to inform you that your Uncle passed away, but he said for us to tell you to keep up with the good work and stay in school."

I nod and slowly get up, "Thank you"

* * *

 _Dusk_

I look at Sakai as we all walk out of the place after a longs day work, "You sure you are gonna be ok?"

"Yes I am, Dusk." She answered sincerly

I nod as we head back inside our dorms. Sakai jumped into her bed and quickly fell asleep. I shrug as Luna lay down in her bed and Jacle lays down falling asleep.

"Hey L-l-luna?"

"Yes Dusk?"

"Can we cuddle?" I say looking down blushing

"Yes." She says blushing also as she reads a book

I jump onto the bed and curls up next to her as fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. Luna blushes and looks at me and starts petting me as I sleep.

"I love you Dusk." she said while everyone is asleep

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I have put everything I got into this chapter. This is a special chapter for my friend who made the character Sakai. Sakai is a very special and great friend and I am lucky to have meet her when I did. I would like to thank everyone that has followed or favorited this story and I would like to thank all the people who take the time to watch it.**

 **#Lusk #Ships**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to Luna holding me as I hear a picture snap. I blush brightly as Luna wakes up from the noise and looks at me. Our noses touch as we both jump back blushing brightly.

"You two are so cute together!" Sakai said cheerfully showing us the picture of Luna holding me, "You are gonna thank me for taking this and you can't delete it."

Luna and I look at each other still blushing, "S-sorry, you were just so cute and warm I had to hold you."

"I d-d-didn't say that I d-d-didn't like it." I say smiling slightly

"Oh will you two just shut up and kiss already?!" Jacle yelled at us from his bed

That comment caused us both to have red faces.

"We will stop the teasing and let you guys go at your own pace. Right Jacle?" She said punching his arm

"Ow! Yeah! Didn't have to punch me."

Luna and I thanked them and looked at each other. _She looks so cute when she is blushing._

"So, what do you want your new magnums to be?" Luna asks me recalling on how we broke my pistols

"Oh um, can I have like a blade stored in the grip that can come out on the back of the grip and then normal magnums." I told her, "Thank you again."

"Your welcome, Sakai can you come help me?" Luna asks looking at her

"Yeah sure!" Sakai says and follows her out of our room

I look at Jacle and fell back and I sigh. _Hmm, maybe I can go talk to Blake._ I get up and walk out of our dorm and heads to Blake's dorm. Ruby opens up the door before I knocked.

"Blake! Your sister is here!" the red leader said before quickly running back onto her bed

I walk in as I see Blake laying on her bed reading and, "What the?" I look at their makeshift bunk beds

"Yeaahhh. We needed some more room for our things." Yang informed me lightly giggling

"It was totally not my idea." Weiss said sitting under Ruby's bed

"I helped out with the idea." Blake said as I go to her

"I'm gonna be borrowing your ninja!" I say grabbing Blake by the back of her neck of her shirt and pulled her out of the room

"I can walk on my own Dusk!" she yelled as she stands up

I giggle looking at her, my short black hair ruffled up as I have a tired look, "So um Blake, you read those romance books right?"

Blake lightly blushes and nods, "Yeah why?"

"Can you teach me how to be romantic and how to ask Luna out on a date?" I say eagerly, blushing brightly

She smiles as she drags me towards the library, "Hmm, what should I teach you first."

I giggle as we enter the library. I stand up, "Why the library?"

"Because we can ask the person you meet on your first day here for help."

Velvet steps out and says in an Australian accent, "Hello Dusk!"

"Velvet!" I hug her, "How are you?"

Blake giggles, "Her and I will help you with asking Luna out on a date, by the way, why didn't you ask your team for help?"

"Well we had a mission, we didn't need weapons, but you know how I am, I always keep my weapons when I'm on a mission. Luna and I were play wrestling and we broke my magnums. Luna said she is going to make me new ones that are modified. Sakai and her are making them right now and Jacle is asleep and I don't like him that much." I explain to her

* * *

 _Luna_

 _Maybe now I can talk to Sakai about asking Dusk out on a date._ I thought to myself.

"Hey um, Sakai?" I say shyly

"Yeah?" Sakai responded as we walking into the forge

"Can you help me...ask Dusk out on a date?" I ask grabbing the materials we needed

"Just ask her Luna. I'm pretty sure she would say yes." Sakai responded pouring the metal into a small collapsible blade, "For Oum's sake, she talks about you in her sleep!"

"I know that Sakai, I'm just scared. I never had these types of feelings for someone, so it's all new to me." I sigh, "I wish this was easier..."

"I can ask her for you." Sakai told me putting her hands behind her head as she waits for the blade to cool down

I start pouring melted metal into templates with all the correct magnum parts, "I want it to come from me. To show that I can do it myself, to prove to myself that I'm strong."

Sakai nods, "Ask her when you guys play wrestle again."

* * *

 _Dusk_

"T-t-t-that's how you ki-ki-kiss someone?" I say blushing and watching a video teaching how to kiss

"Yup!" Blake says giggling

I turn it off and sighs, "I think I'm ready to ask her now." My face still red."

"Maybe I can get with the rest of your team, besides Luna, and plan the date." Blake told me

"I would help, but I have other things that I need to do." Velvet says as she bows and walks away towards her team

I run my fingers through my hair and stands up. Blake smiles as her bow flickers.

"Why do you wear that stupid thing?" I ask pointing at her bow as my tail sways and my ears flicker

"I haven't told them about that or the other thing." She said referencing that she is a faunus and about us being apart of the White Fang

"I haven't told them about the other thing either. I'll probably keep it a secret for a while. No need to get them mad at me. Especially Luna." I say, sighing gently

"They might question about our past."

"Just say the same story that we always say. We were orphans that protected people and fought and that's why we are here."

Blake nods as we walk out the library. _I hate the past. I don't really like thinking about it._

* * *

 _On the train_

 _Blake, Adam and I gets on the train as we take out as many hostiles as we can. Blake and I jump on to the a different part of the train as I quickly shoot the links of the train as we keep going forward._

 _"What are you doing?!" Adam yelled at us getting prepared to jump_

 _I point my magnums at him, "Goodbye, Adam." I shoot at his feet causing him to jump back as his train slowly disappears out of sight, "We did it sis. We got away from him."_

 _"Yes. Yes we did, I couldn't have done it without you, Dusk."_

 _"Awww, staph it. You are the reason, I'm still alive."_

* * *

 _Now, Dusk_

"Remember that day on the train."

"I have dreams about it, why?"

"Thank you for protecting me and keeping me alive." I hug her tightly, as I start to cry, "I couldn't have done any of this without you Blake."

She smiles and lightly scratch behind my ears, calming me down as I start to purr, "No problem little sister."

I smile and wipe my tears away. We start walking towards the forge as I walk in.

"Heya guys!" I say smiling as Blake disappears

"H-hey" Luna says holding the magnums, "H-h-here you go." She hands me the magnums and she thinks, _Made this with love Dusk_

I smile and blush slightly, "Thanks Luna and Sakai. You guys didn't have to."

"I had to!" she yelled slightly and there was a note on the grip of the magnum, and I look at it

 _Water fountain, tonight, 3 Luna_

I look up blushing brightly and nods slightly. Luna blushes and nods back. I pocketed the note and look at the magnums. The left one on the grip had my symbol, were as the right one has Luna's symbol. I look at it and press a button as a blade pops out at the bottom of the grip letting the unsharp side on my arm. I smile and press the button again as the blade retracts and I smile. _What I've always wanted._ I smile brightly and keep looking at them.

"They use the same bullets and clips as your old one, so no worry about buying or making new ones." Sakai pointed out as I put them in their new holisters

I tear up, "You guys are so very nice and kind. Thank you." I hug them both tightly

They both hug back as tight, "It is what teammates and friends do. Look out for each other."

Jacle peeks his head in, "Y'all havin a lovey dovey moment without meh? Oh you guys are gonna pay!" He picks us all up giving us a bear hug as we all laugh

 _I can definitely live like this_


	8. Chapter 8

I waited by the fountain waiting for Luna too show up. _I wonder what she is going to tell me._ I thought to myself blushing, _Maybe I can ask her out on a date now._ Luna walks out from behind the fountain and hugs me.

"Thank you for coming Dusk." she said rubbing my back, causing me to purr

"Anything for you Luna." I responded blushing

She releases the hug and smiles, "So um, Dusk there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

 _She is gonna ask me out on a date!_ I immediatley freeze up and blushes brightly, "Y-y-yeah?"

"Could we," She starts poking her fingertips together, "Go out to Vale?" Luna thinks, _Gosh I'm such a scaredy lamb..._

"S-sure. Where will we be going and when will be going? We have the fighting class thing tomorrow with Professor Goodwitch."

"J-just to a restaurant, maybe tomorrow?" she asks looking down blushing

I look down blushing also, _You made this easier for me,_ "Of course Luna. I would love to go on a date with you."

She hugs me tightly as I hug back just as tight. _If I could, I would kiss her right now._ I smile and we sit in the hug for a while.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the East side of Vale_

"How are the plans going?" A man in red asks

"They are going great, our daughter will come and find us. She will bring her team, then we kill all of them." A woman in silver says

"Great. Our family will not have a disgrace of a daughter. We should have just killed her while she was a baby."

"Yes, but we wanted a challenge. Plus, it seems that Dusk hasn't found out her true powers."

The man and woman kept talking as a unnoticeable little girl was listening in as she whispers, "Big sis Dusk...Must save her."

* * *

 **Short sweet chapter revealing more of Dusk's family and Lusk ship.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Team DLJS and Team CRDL, please come down to the fighting platform." Professor Goodwitch said

I pay no attention to Team CRDL as I am afraid that their size is going to intimidate me. _Come on Dusk, this is your element. This is where you excel. Now show everyone that you burn when you fight._ I smile at the thought.

"Good luck!" Blake yelled

"We will be cheering for you!" Blake's chipper leader yelled also

 _I know her name starts with a R, but I don't remember. Rose...ahh, that's right. Ruby Rose is her name._

"Thank you!" Sakai shouted back as we hop down on to the platform, already having our battle outfits and weapons with us

Team CRDL consisted of Sky, Russel, Dove, and their huge leader Cardin. _Time for some good old trash talking._

"Oooohhhh Cardinnn." I yell as my tail and ears flicker

"Looks like we got three Faunus to beat up guys." Cardin snickers

"The only people getting beaten up is you four idiots." Sakai yelled at them

"Guys, I don't think it is wise to underestimate your opponents." Luna told us calmly

"Hey everyone! The real reason why Cardin has a greatsword, is because he is over compensating!" Jacle yells loud enough for everyone to hear

I load my magnums, "Not the size of the dog. It is the size of the fight in the dog, Luna," I say to her smirking, "and we are gonna show everyone why we are together."

She smirks as she pulls out her katana as Jacle pulls out a... _boomerang?! What kind of weapon is that?_ I shake my head and sighs. Sakai giggles as she pulls out her staff that is a sniper also. We all look at each other and nod and look back at our opponents.

"Begin!" Professor Goodwitch yells as she signals the match to start

"Sakai stay back and provide covering fire!" I yell as Jacle starts throwing his boomerang and Sakai starts firing.

Luna and I rush forward as I shoot my magnums to keep CRDL from advancing. Jacle's boomerang comes flying around, almost hitting me, as I use a glyph to send Russel and Dove into the air. I start shooting at them as that gives Cardin to rush up and attack me with his mace. Luna quickly realizes my mistake and rushes between Cardin and I, clashing her katana with his mace easily stopping is strike. I slide under Luna and Cardin as I run towards sky, pressing a button as the blades popout from my hand grips as Sky slashes down with his Halberd and I use my left blade to deflect his strike. I stuck my tongue out as I kick his stomach sending him flying out the arena. His body slams into the wall as his Aura falls below zero. _Too bad. I wanted more fun!_ Luna gets kicked away as the lands near Sakai. I look at who she was kicked by. _Dove is my next target._ Sakai shoots a falling Russel as all the damage I did to him and Sakai's shot, made Russel's aura go below red. I smirk as I get hit hard in the back and sent flying into Luna as both of our auras go below red. _Dang..._ I made it to where I am holding Luna infront of me as we slam into wall and I cry out in pain. I still hold Luna tightly as I look up wincing. _Come on Sakai and Jacle..._ I pass out.

* * *

 _Sakai_

 _Damn, we got to work on Dove and Cardin._

"Jacle, start throwing at Cardin and him alone! I'll worry about Dove!" I yell as I run at Dove

Cardin started to intercept me as Jacle throws his boomerang and it hits Cardin in the thigh. I smirk as I block a strike from Dove. I kick Dove in the stomach causing him to lean forward as I do an upward strike causing him to fly up in the air and swift kick into his face as he is falling back down caused his aura to get below red. _That's one down. Cardin's aura is at half, so Jacle and I can finish him off._

"Jacle, get ready!" I yell heating up my weapon

He nods as he readies his boomerang. I smile as I hit Cardin in the side as he screams in pain. _Come on big guy. You are so weaakkkk._ I smirk as our eyes meet and I blow him a kiss and then sent him in the air. As soon as I sent him in the air, Jacle threw his boomerang, causing Cardin's aura to go below red. Team RWBY's screams of us winning were over powered by Professor Goodwitch's voice.

"Team CRDL are unable to continue! This makes Team DLJS the winner of this match!"

Jacle and I run to each other hugging each other tightly.

"We did it Jacle!" I yell laughing

"No need to yell!" He yells laughing also

* * *

 _Dusk_

I wrap an arm around Luna's neck as she does the same to mine. We both walk towards them both with smiles on our faces.

"Great job guys." I say smiling, "Professor Goodwitch, can we go to the cafeteria since it's almost time to go?"

"I don't see why not, you guys fought your hardest, so I will reward you guys." Professor Goodwitch answers smiling

We all smile as Sakai hold me up as Jacle hold Luna up as her and I look at each other. I blush and quickly look away limping.

"That was so cool!" Sakai said loudly smiling brightly

"We did better than I thought we would." Luna answered, "I surely thought three of us would be hurt, not two of us."

"Don't worry Luna. We will always come on top of the odds and win." Jacle says cockily, "Plus, Cardin isn't that strong."

I place a hand on my back and groans, "He does sure hit hard. My back still hurts."

Luna walks around as we enter the hallway. She slips her soft cold hands under my red jacket and places them on my back. She activates her semblance which made my back feel much better. The whole time she did that, my face was red.

"There. You shouldn't feel pain for now, until your Aura comes back." She said smiling

"H-how did you do that?" I ask looking into her eyes blushing, _She has beautiful eyes._

"Its my semblance. It allows me to heal whoever I touch. Grant it if their Aura is low and can't heal themselves. It's useful for when you have team that likes to get themselves hurt." She answers giggling

I giggle and smile. _Today is the day we have out date._ I blush brightly. "Guys, Luna and I will be back. We have um..homework! We have homework to do!"

I quickly grab her hand and starts running towards the dorms. Luna follows me as we enter the dorm.

"What was that-"

"Our date Luna, we have to get ready! Oh oum, I've been thinking about what I should wear all night." I say frieking out tossing clothes everywhere trying to find something nice, "Come on! There has to be a dress in here!"

She starts laughing and pulls me up to where I'm standing, "You don't need to dress up or put make up on. You are perfect how you look right now." She places a hand on my cheek, "I love the Dusk who looks normal. I love the Dusk who is happy all the time. I love the Dusk that will cuddle up to me at night."

I blush brightly unable to speak. I open my mouth to try and speak, but she quickly made me go quiet by...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Muahahaahahhaha. I ish evil kitteh. Love you guys! Thanks for following and favoriting this story. It means a lot to see that other people like what I write. You guys are awesome and amazing!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Sakai_

"Wonder what that was all about." I said not knowing what they were doing

"Want to go spy on them?" Jacle asked me curiously

"Let's go get lunch, leave them alone for a while. Oum knows they need it after getting hit that hard." I answered

"Surprise that Dusk didn't go off at Dove because of what he did to Luna."

"I am too surprise. She was in perfect position to strike him, but yet she didn't. She was too focus on where everyone was and what their Auras were at." I responded as my orange cut tail sways behind me

"What happened to your tail?" Jacle asks curiously

"I rather not talk about it." I shudder from the memory of getting my tail cut

"What was your past like?"

"You really like asking questions, don't you?" I giggle as we walk into the cafeteria

"Just trying to get to know my teammate and hopefully friend." Jacle chuckles

 _Very interesting, for a guy that can be so cocky. He might have a soft side._

"Maybe later, I will tell you guys what happened to my tail." I grab a plate of pizza, chocolate milk and a banana

"What type of faunus are you?" Jacle asks again

"Last question, final answer," I say sternly as we both get the same thing and sit down, "I'm a monkey faunus."

Jacle would nod and hands me his banana, "You can have this then."

"Just because I'm a monkey, doesn't mean I like bananas." I say quickly eating the banana he gave me

"Then why did you eat the banana quickly?" He said laughing while eating some of his pizza

"Cause I like bananas!"

"Monkeys do like bananas."

"Shut it." I say ending the conversation

 _I wonder what they are doing now. Probably talking too each other about class. Maybe actually doing homework. I doubt that...oh look here comes the team that we beat up and made a fool out of them._

"So about beating a team of mostly faunus, you didn't beat them." I say it too where they hear me

"What did you say monkey?" Cardin spoke in a serious tone

"What she said was that you guys are weak." Jacle told them drinking his milk, "And I too, think that you are weak."

I would smile and giggle with Jacle insulting them more. Cardin looks at us, like he was going to do something. _A fight may break out here soon._

I whisper to Jacle, "He wants to fight us. Just look at the way he is standing. He is in a fighting stance. Let's not get into a fight outside the arena."

Jacle nods, "Still overcompensating Cardin."

"Jacle I said not to egg him on!" I yell at him

Cardin tries diving over the table as Jacle just slides over and he lands on his face. I get up and signal Jacle that it is time to go. He nods as he steps over Cardin's body and we walk back to our dorm.

"What were you thinking?!" I yell

"To egg him on, see if he is man enough to do something." He responded

I slap him the back of the head and giggles, "I guess that was kinda fun."

He chuckles and smiles, "Yeah it was."

I smile and look at him, _He is handsome. Wait...do I have a crush on him?! Oh Oum..._ I blush as I think

"What's wrong Sakai? You are blushing." Jacle asks me somewhat worried

"N-nothing, don't worry about it. We should probably get back to Dusk and Luna." I say walking a bit faster

"Hmm, alright then." He said walking faster

 _I mean, he is cute._

* * *

 _Dusk_

She made me stop talking by placing her finger on my lips.

"Don't say a word ok? Let's just live in the moment. You never know what will happen in a short amount of time." Luna says softly

I blush brightly as she rubs my cheek, _This is a way different Luna. She is acting more lovey dovey then usual. Kind of freaking me out._

"Is something wrong with you Luna? You are acting more lovey dovey then normal."

"It's because I've never had these types of feelings before, so I thought you have to be more lovey dovey then usual to the one you love."

"That's when you are dating said person, sweetie. We still have a lot to know about each other. We will find out more about each other when we go to Vale tonight." I say looking at her, "I rather have the normal Luna then a more lovey dovey Luna. The normal Luna is the one I love."

She nods as she lays on her bed and starts reading a book. I hop up on to her bed and curls up as my tail lays next to me. She would start petting me as Jacle and a blushing Sakai walks in.

"Sakai likes Jacle." I say blantly

"I-I don't!" Sakai snapped at me her face getting redder

"Then why is your face getting redder after Dusk said that," Luna questioned, not looking up from her book, "You obviously have a crush on him."

Jacle would look at Sakai, also blushing, "Is it true that you have a crush on me?"

Sakai would slowly nod, _Don't kiss infront of me..._ "I do Jacle...I do have a crush on you." Sakai said her blush slowly going away

Jacle would cup her cheek and that is when I covered my eyes by sticking my head into Luna's chest whispering, "Tell me when they are done..."

Luna would giggle and scratch behind my ear as I purr. _She gives me so much pets, oum this feels so good._ I start purring louder and nuzzles her hand as she continues to pet me. _Luna is amazing and wonderful. I love her so much._ I start to move closer to her face as I kiss her cheek. Her and I meet eye to eye as we lean closer and press our lips together. I place a hand on her cheek as she does to me and we sit there, for what seems like forever, kissing. _Her lips are so soft. I wish we could stay like this forever._ We part our lips as our eyes lock back together.

"Luna, will you go out with me?" I ask her laying into her arms

"Yes, I would love to date you."


	11. No More

I am stopping this series as I have an idea for another one. I am stopping both Dusk's and Dawn's stories as there has been major changes to their backstories and their personalities. I have decided to make a new fanfic using the new Dusk and Dawn and I hope you like them. I have also made a wikia showing RWBY OCs. If you would like your oc in the wikia, please message me giving me all the information that I need. You can see what I need in Dusk's page here. I hope you guys all understand that this series is stopping, I have no more inspiration to keep them both going. Thank you guys so much. Don't worry, Dusk and Dawn aren't going anywhere!


End file.
